Alessiya Sierna
Name: Alessiya Sierna Age: 26 Race: Augmented Human (Enhanced with Nexu, Acklay, Gundark, Tree, and many other features) Height: 5'7 Eyes: Dark Orange, with enhanced night vision. "Horns": Long sturdy branches, that grow using Blood Magic Mouth: Long line of razor sharp Nexu teeth, after the row is sets of k'lor slug teeth all down the throat. Can smile all the way out to jawbones, and can open mouth wise if needed to bite. Claws: ~6 inches. Razor sharp on the outside of the hand, serrated on the inside. Not retractable. Ears: Pointed and sensitive (Enhanced hearing) Legs: Scaled with bony ridges and protective exoskeletons. Tail: ~5 feet, at 1 foot it splits into a dual tail for added stability when running and fighting Feet: Long talon like claws protruding fron toes, a sixth toe on back of foot for added stability and maneuverability Bone Structure: Thicker Bone and marrow, added from Rancor Organs: Second Heart, Third Lung, second smaller stomach Two extra ribs Blood: Acidic to the touch, deep purple color Force Abilites: Lightning, Blood Magic Personality: Completely Insane, Little common sense, Curious, Quiet, Observant Homeworld: Belsavis Residence: Kaas City Weaponry: Custom Lightsaber Pike, Claws, Teeth, Other body parts Diet: Mostly Meat, Little plants An Experimental Frenzy From growing up on Belsavis and having to take care of the litteral insane people, Alessiya would slowly go mad herself. By the age of ten she would be discovered to be force sensitive and would be sent to Korriban by her parents. As soon as she would arive there she would kill another acolyte, simply because it seemed like fun. Everyone tended to stay away from her, besides the overseers. All of them seemed to love her. She would spend most of her time reading and researching about various beasts across the galaxy. Soon, once fully taking apprenticeship to a knowledgable sith, she underwent her first experiment... Could she enhance her eating capibilites with the throat teeth of a K'lor Slug. The answer was a yes, after exploiting the DNA and injecting herself with it. Her master, impressed with his own sucess went to his own alterations, however, he would soon attack his apprentice to be part of her as his next experiment. Alessiya would fight back against him the best she could, and eventually had her mouth and jaw dislodged just enough, to bite down on her masters head, and crush it with the strong teeth she had grown. This permanentally damaged her mouth, however it allowed her to open it wide and strong, to be able to bite many other things. After taking over her master's position she would begin mad experiments, giving herself increased senses and other alterations, even throwing a tree into the mix because she wanted a harder skin to ensure a bit more safety. Present Alessiya now spends her time researching, and improving her ever changing body, simply known as "The Abomination" to many, she loves to make Allies, and meet new "friends" to later experiment with. Alessiya is quite quiet unless directly adressed, and always sounds like she has a ball of mucous stuck in her throat and nose due to her many teeth, causing her voice to be very high and nasaly. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Grand Imperium (Guild)